


Two Sunrises

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Sunrises, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: Tobio wakes up before Shouyou
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Two Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff

Kageyama opens his eyes in the dark, just as the moon starts to sink outside their window. He’s always been an early riser, even earlier than his lover. He used to hate waking up early even when he had stayed up late, but he treasures it now. When he wakes early enough, he gets to witness two sunrises.

As of now, the one in his bed is still asleep to the world. His orange hair is spread across his pillow and his usually large and vibrant eyes are hidden. He fell asleep being the big spoon but they had shifted in the night and now Kageyama is the one wrapped around his boyfriend. From this position, he can count all of the freckles that are scattered across his cheeks and nose. They’ve darkened from hours spent on the beach playing volleyball. Kageyama knows he's kissed all of them, knows them like sailors know the map of the stars. He counted them until he's fallen asleep, kissed them until they stood out against a bright red blush. He traces them, imagining a constellation appearing beneath his finger.

As the sun starts to rise outside, he shifts his attention to the way his lover’s eyelashes flutter, the golden rays of sun making him glow. His eyelids lift, just slightly, until he can see Kageyama staring down at him affectionately. His sleepy voice fills the quiet room. “G’morning Tobio,” he greets in a raspy voice. “Morning petal,” he responds quietly, running his hands through the orange hair splayed out beside him. Hinata turns and wraps himself around his boyfriend like a koala. They just stare at each other for a while like that, wrapped around each other.

The sun is higher when they talk again. “Don’t you know it’s creepy to stare at someone while they're sleeping, Yamayama?” Hinata teases after he's more awake, and less cuddly. Kageyama rolls his eyes. “I know you’ve done it to me, so who’s the creep now ‘Nata?” He responds. Hinata laughs. “I guess we both are,” he agrees. They smile at each other, too in love to move.

Eventually, Hinata sits up and stretches, at the same time the rest of the sun reaches above the horizon. Kageyama smiles. He loves his double sunrises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it!


End file.
